Blackbird
by sokolin
Summary: Modern AU. Kozmotis Pitchiner, surnommé Pitch, est un employé de bureau, divorcé, qui balance entre sa fille rebelle et sa tendance à se réfugier dans le travail pour éviter la solitude. Mais il n'est plus question de suivre les règles qu'il s'est imposé quand un matin, il se réveille avec la gueule de bois, et un adolescent paisiblement allongé sur son torse.
1. A Secret Named Jack

Quelque part, il avait laissé l'ennui s'installer entre la routine de sa vie ennuyante et la solitude de son divorce. Sa fille était en pleine crise d'adolescente, elle venait à peine de passer la barre des quinze ans qu'elle s'affirmait déjà sur le plan émotionnel, et Kozmotis n'arrivait pas à suivre. Quant à son ex-femme, elle était toujours là quand il s'agissait de critiquer son mode de vie solitaire et manquant cruellement de dynamisme. Il pouvait bien lui reconnaître une chose, c'était d'avoir raison sur ce point. Au fond, même si Kozmotis disait se contenter de cette vide fade qui allait à deux à l'heure, il attendait qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte, ou du moins, que quelqu'un attrape son poignet, le secoue, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il voulait vivre – même s'il était un peu tard pour prétendre pouvoir le faire. Il venait d'avoir quarante-et-un ans, et toujours il n'avait rien vécu. Il avait eu le temps de tomber amoureux. De se marier. D'avoir une fille – et Dieu savait qu'une seule suffisait. Puis de laisser l'amour se faner. Son job était profondément dénué d'intérêt et son seul ami était un de ses collègues, avec qui il mangeait régulièrement des plats chinois à emporter. Ses soirées, il les passait seul, à taper des rapports sur son ordinateur portable, ou à zapper les chaînes télévisées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune et qu'il se décide à éteindre l'écran tout court. Oui, quelque part sur la route, Kozmotis avait perdu la saveur de la vie. Il n'était même plus sûr qu'elle ait eu un goût un jour. En avait-elle eu ? Il ne savait plus. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un là-haut aimait accorder des secondes chances, non seulement parce que les choses n'avaient pas tant marché pour lui jusque là, mais parce que Kozmotis méritait vraiment de prendre un nouveau tournant.

"Aujourd'hui, tu arrêtes de fumer, vieux."

Il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, car l'idée même d'arrêter cette sale habitude était incroyablement stupide. Kozmotis, de sa vie, n'avait jamais été capable de se débarrasser de la moindre habitude, bonne ou mauvaise – et ce n'était pas _aujourd'hui _qu'il allait commencer à changer les choses. Fumer ne faisait pas exception. D'ailleurs, avoir cette haleine de fumeur et les doigts constamment à la recherche de quelque chose à attraper ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il y avait bien pire sur la liste : comme sa tendance dangereuse à accumuler les sacs poubelles sans jamais se décider à les descendre en bas de l'immeuble, ou de faire de même avec la vaisselle dans l'évier, ou faire des impasses sur les courses de nourriture, et se retrouver à manger du fromage douteux avec du pain périmé. Non, vraiment, il y avait pire.

"Tiens, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ?" fit Pitchiner, amer.

Son collègue, Caleb, portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, sourcils haussés en une expression avide d'informations.

"Seraphina fume, elle aussi."

"Et qu'en dit Sophie ?" s'enquit Caleb en reposant la tasse dans sa fine coupelle, laissant un léger tintement accompagner sa question.

"Tu connais Sophie…" Il soupira avant de s'accouder à la table, plus épuisé que jamais. "Selon elle, c'est moi qui lui ait donné ce mauvais exemple. Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être raison."

Il sentit Caleb sourire en coin et releva la tête vers son collègue quand il sentit la suite arriver. Kozmotis le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas prévoir le coup. Caleb était d'environ dix ans son cadet, et autant dire que la différence d'âge entre eux deux se faisait sentir en permanence. D'ailleurs, Caleb était en couple avec une jeune fille fort sympathique, et sa nouvelle obsession était de trouver quelqu'un pour Kozmotis. Selon lui, c'était un remède à son "humeur grincheuse" et sa "peau grise". Il était vrai que Kozmotis avait des aspects cadavrériques, il fallait bien dire qu'il ne faisait pas tellement d'efforts pour paraître en forme.

"Dis-moi que tu es libre ce soir."

Kozmotis soupira de plus belle et secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour lui-même plus que pour Caleb. Il savait _exactement _où cette conversation allait le mener. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Caleb essayait, mais c'était sûrement, à sa plus grande surprise, la première fois qu'il envisageait de céder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, de toute façon… Je n'ai même plus d'oeufs pour faire d'omelette et je n'ai plus rien à ranger."

"Tu as rangé ?"

"Hier."

Caleb lâcha un rire, chaud et sincère, avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kozmotis, incapable de résister à la tentation, laisser ses propres lèvres s'étirer en un sourire involontaire.

"Alors, tu es de sortie avec moi."

"C'est ça," fit Kozmotis avant de souffler faussement, sceptique.

"Tout à fait. Mais dis-moi d'abord… est-ce qu'on viendra avec ma voiture ou en taxi ? Je veux savoir si tu me laisseras le loisir de boire ou si tu te décideras enfin à te dérider un peu…"

Kozmotis rit à son tour, mais cette fois, c'était un rire moqueur.

"Comme si j'allais boire."

* * *

De sa vie, Kozmotis n'avait jamais parlé aussi vite. Il avait ingurgité assez d'alcool pour oublier totalement quel était le nom de ce club, quel jour il était, et s'il ne se concentrait pas, il était incapable de se souvenir de son âge. La musique était forte, trop forte, si forte qu'il semblait incapable d'entendre quoique ce soit d'autre, même une fois la musique arrêtée – et Dieu savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Même les transitions des chansons ne laissaient aucune place au silence, fondant les unes sur les autres avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de totalement finir. Le DJ faisait un travail remarquable, cependant, car il avait finalement réussi à faire bouger Pitch. C'était peu, bien sûr, mais il laissait sa tête allait d'avant en arrière dans une danse imperceptible, inlassablement assis au bar, et maudissant les longues minutes de l'absence de Caleb. Où était-il ? Putain, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien.

Quelque part, il finit par oublier tout le reste. La réalité en elle-même perdait de son sens, à mesure qu'il s'imprégnait du goût brûlant et agressif de l'alcool. C'était une sensation qui lui avait manqué. Avait-il une fille ? Il ne savait plus. Et une femme ? Quoi, lui, s'être marié ? Pfff. Toujours était-il que les néons dansaient autour de la masse humaine, que les murs semblaient vibrer au rythme de la musique, et que Caleb demeurait introuvable. Il se sentait étranger parmi ces gens, la plupart avaient dans la vingtaine, et il était impossible de ne pas se souvenir du fossé qui le séparait d'eux. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'en aller, de retrouver le silence déprimant de son appartement, la surface impeccable de son plan de travail, son ordinateur posé sur la table basse, à côté d'une pile de dossiers, ses chaussures d'affaires en cuir noir ciré bien alignées dans l'entrée. Non, inutile de penser à ce lit impeccablement fait ou à ces vitres qui donnaient sur le reste de la ville. Dieu merci il jouissait d'un ascenseur. Mais même cette vue ne valait pas le coup – il préférait perdre son temps à boire, ici, que d'attendre que l'aube se lève là-bas. D'ailleurs, l'aube ne devait pas être très loin.

Kozmotis n'était pas ivre mort, simplement assez brumeux pour passer outre les détails qui d'habitude l'auraient bloqué. Il était quelqu'un de très… bloqué ? Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il était émotionnellement bloqué. Il n'osait rien. Se cantonnait à la routine. C'était ça, son problème.

Quelque part entre son énième verre et ces dernières pensées, Kozmotis s'était retrouvé au milieu de la piste de danse, incapable de se remémorer comment il s'était retrouvé ici, et comment même il parvenait à se déhancher sur cette musique, aussi sensuelle que bruyante. La plupart des gens bougeaient autour de lui avec une agressivité non contenue, vite et fort, mais lui n'en avait que faire. Il avait abandonné sa veste de costume, et il avait enlevé sa cravate avant même d'entrer dans l'endroit. Les boutons en haut de sa chemise blanche étaient défaits depuis déjà bien longtemps, et il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes pour repousser la sueur qui perlait sur ses avant-bras. La chaleur était étouffante et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien.

Kozmotis ne dansait pas vraiment… c'était plus une sorte de transe. Ses épaules le guidaient à droite, à gauche, et ses bras accompagnaient le mouvement en se glissant près de sa tête, laissant le bout de ses doigts le long de sa propre nuque, caresse douce et irréelle qui lui faisait fermer les yeux. Caleb était toujours introuvable mais tant pis. Tant pis pour tout.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, cependant, il sentit, quelque part, que la donne avait changé. Deux yeux brûlaient sa peau à travers la foule, et il mit quelques secondes à en trouver la source, sans pour autant mettre fin à sa danse létale. Entre deux deux corps qui dansaient, il y avait une silhouette presque immobile, qui bougeait encore plus lentement que lui. C'était un jeune garçon – de là, il était incapable de lui donner un âge, mais il était définitivement plus jeune que lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans l'obscurité et dans la faible lumière fluo que lui accordaient les néons, était qu'il y avait des cheveux hirsutes teints en blanc, du blanc neige, et il se fit la réflexion que les jeunes ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Sans trop s'en rendre le compte, le jeune avait accroché son regard et brûlait centimètre par centimètre, se rapprochant dangereusement – et imperceptiblement – de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il esquivait les corps avec grâce, répondant à la musique avec un naturel incroyable ; et sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Finalement, il arriva près de Kozmotis, un mètre à peine, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Il s'arrêta, bougeant à peine ses épaules alors que le bruit de la musique semblait s'étouffer à mesure que les secondes s'envolaient – et Kozmotis le regarda s'avancer doucement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire dangereux, ni même moqueur… un sourire, tout simplement. La définition, pure, simple, innocente – mais pas tant que ça – d'un sourire volé dans l'obscurité d'un club dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom. D'abord, il hésita à reculer d'un pas, ou d'un semblant de pas, mais ses pieds se révélèrent collés au sol.

Quand le jeune homme brûla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, Kozmotis ne put faire abstraction de leurs deux torses qui se frôlaient dangereusement. Le type était encore plus fascinant de près, mais quelque chose là-dedans le dérangeait profondément. Il portait un fin trait d'eyeliner sur sa paupière, son arcade sourcilière était percée, son piercing noir visible aux deux extrémités, et son oreille gauche était ornée de la même chose, au moins trois fois. Quant à sa tenue… eh bien, c'était un jeune. Il portait une chemise de flanelle aux motifs tartan, usée, et qu'il avait visiblement découpée aux manches pour dévoiler ses bras pâles et l'un d'eux tatoué de symboles anciens.

Tout lui criait de couper la distance, de faire demi-tour, de retrouver Caleb. De rentrer. Mais l'alcool agissait comme un sort et il était incapable même de se donner l'ordre de faire demi-tour, même d'essayer simplement. Alors, quand les doigts de l'inconnu, aussi longs et fins que les siens, se posèrent timidement sur sa mâchoire, alors qu'il approchait son visage de son cou, il ne lutta pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kozmotis se laissa dériver, sans même se demander s'il savait nager. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Plus maintenant.

Les lèvres tièdes de l'inconnu se posèrent contre sa peau et il se demanda s'il sentait son sang battre en dessous de sa peau, alors qu'il embrassait son cou. En temps normal, il aurait sûrement été tétanisé, mais l'alcool avait fait son job et il avait l'air suffisamment détendu pour, quand les lèvres de l'adolescent glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son genre, pas son style. Mais il était dans un brouillard paisible et anesthésyant, et tout comme les premières minutes de sommeil, qui balancent entre le rêve et la réalité, il était incapable de s'en extirper. Pas de lui-même, en tout cas, et de toute évidence personne ici n'avait l'intention de le stopper. Il savait que c'était mal. Mais peut-être qu'il était fatigué de devoir juger ce qui était bien ou non.

Il se surveillait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Quel âge avait ce gamin ? Merde, il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le lui demander. Il n'avait même pas entendu le son de sa voix, encore moins son prénom, mais dans l'instant, c'était comme si toute forme de gêne avait disparu. Koz se laissa faire, maniable comme une poupée de chiffon, alors que les lèvres du jeune garçon couraient le long de sa peau, pleines de vie. Joueuses. Il avait oublié qu'une telle douceur pouvait exister, et d'un autre côté, c'était plus violent qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Il pensa vaguement à sa vie, à ses mauvaises habituelles, sa routine ennuyeuse. Il y pensa mais bien vite, ses songes s'évaporèrent, se démembrèrent, et il ne restait plus que la chaleur, le bruit et les pulsations qui frappaient contre sa peau. Il se rendit à peine compte que deux lèvres se posaient doucement au coin des siennes, et quelques secondes plus tard, avant même qu'il n'ait pris la peine de rouvrir ses paupières, ces mêmes lèvres se posaient avec la même délicatesse minutieuse sur les siennes, scellant le contact dans un nuage de trouble. Quel jour était-il ? Il ne savait pas. Il se fit violence, se forçant à essayer de trouver la réponse dans les fins fonds de son esprit, mais rien n'obéissait. Et avant qu'il ne puisse se donner une chance de repousser le jeune, ses lèvres répondaient au baiser qu'il lui avait offert. Quel faisait-il ? À quoi jouait-il ? Pour sûr, l'alcool était dans l'équation, et l'épuisement aussi. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Kozmotis aurait juré pouvoir s'effondrer sur le sol, piétiné par les ombres qui se mouvaient dans l'obscurité, mais maintenant qu'il sentait toute cette énergie contre ses lèvres, comme des flammes ou des étincelles, brûlantes, vives et incontrôlables, c'était l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines.

"Tu-" commença Koz, et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour atteindre le jeune, légèrement plus petit que lui, et chercha ses lèvres à l'aveugle.

L'adolescent répondit, cherchant les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent, et comme deux vieux amis, ils laissèrent leurs corps parler à leur place. C'était fou. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type de sa vie et ils n'avaient même pas échangé un seul mot. Pas un seul. Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la chaleur de ses lèvres, comme une vieille drogue oubliée, un remède dont il ignorait l'existence. Alors sans chercher à comprendre, Kozmotis laissa ses deux bras, forts même si adoucis par l'effet adoucissant de l'alcool, entourer la taille de l'inconnu avec plus de conviction qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comme un dialogue, le type noua ses bras maigres autour de son cou et la musique les noya dans la pénombre alors que Kozmotis s'abandonnait au péché le plus délicieux.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y attendait. La première chose qui le frappa, sans doute, ce fut la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi – lui qui habituellement profitait de son lit, immense et vide, pour occuper toute la place, était légèrement placé au centre, et allongé sur le dos, droit, la tête semi-relevée par les oreillers sous sa nuque. Immédiatement, il réalisa qu'il était la journée. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Une vague de panique l'enserra et il se frotta les yeux à l'aide de ses paumes, lâchant un grognement endormi au passage. Mais quand il entreprit de se relever sur ses coudes, quelque chose lui vint comme une claque ; il y avait une masse indéterminée qui s'appuyait sur son abdomen.

Pris d'une légère vague de panique, il baissa les yeux, et son coeur éclata dans sa poitrine. Là, sous ses yeux, un adolescent se tenait avec tout le naturel du monde, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. L'inconnu avait ses bras croisés sur le torse de Kozmotis, et y posait son menton, levant des yeux amusés vers l'homme qui, bouche-bée, vint même à se demander où il se trouvait et s'il ne rêvait pas.

Un coup d'oeil aux alentours – c'était bien sa chambre. Sa chambre. Alors…

"C'est fou, j'aurais pourtant juré que tu étais un lève-tôt."

La voix joueuse qui résonna dans son appartement lui revint presque agréablement, et il en fut surpris. Kozmotis baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent qui, sans bouger d'un pouce, inclina légèrement la tête pour mieux l'observer. Il avait une grave, régulière et presque chantante, le genre de voix qui jamais ne flanche. Là où Kozmotis avait une voix fatiguée et dénuée de musicalité, l'inconnu apportait quelque chose d'effroyablement vivant à cet endroit. Il lui donnait vie, oui, et c'était terrifiant.

Kozmotis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses coudes douloureusement repliés sous lui pour le retenir, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Pas le moindre. Que pouvait-il dire ? La réalité le frappa : il n'avait _aucun _souvenir d'hier. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était la chaleur lourde et étouffante qui claquait contre sa peau comme des centaines d'aiguilles, le bruit assourdissant qui faisait vibrer son corps tout autant que les murs, et…

Non, vraiment, c'était une situation à laquelle Kozmotis ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour à faire face. Se réveiller dans le même lit qu'un inconnu, qui plus est un adolescent aux cheveux teints couleur neige et aux multiples piercings – piercings que Kozmotis avait refusés à sa fille, d'ailleurs – dont il ne savait ni l'âge ni le prénom ? À cette pensée, quelque chose naquit dans sa gorge et il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que les mots fusaient d'eux-mêmes.

"Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu es majeur."

Il observa le jeune, toujours paisiblement allongé sur son torse, et son coeur se serra quand le visage de ce dernier se décomposa avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Un rire fort et plein de sons, un rire coloré. Kozmotis ferma la bouche et déglutit.

"Relax, Koz," chantonna l'inconnu avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu n'as-" mais Kozmotis se stoppa de lui-même, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné son prénom. Des dizaines de scénarios prirent forme dans sa tête et il se raidit. "Comment tu connais mon nom ?"

Un nouveau rire, cette fois plus bref et léger, moins intense. Il regarda l'adolescent basculer sa tête en arrière avant de reposer son menton contre l'un de ses avant-bras. Puis, immédiatement, il délogea son bras droit et son index se posa en haut de son sternum. Kozmotis baissa les yeux à l'endroit exact où il venait de le toucher, et maintenait son doigt. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que l'adolescent faisait de même.

"Tu dormais, alors j'ai fait une petite visite des lieux." Il s'arrêta, sachant que sa réponse ne répondait en rien à sa question, et ses lèvres se muèrent en un sourire presque moqueur. "Tu n'es pas mal, mais tu devrais sourire un peu… et puis, c'était quoi cette chemise verte ?"

Il leva les yeux juste au bon moment, pour voir ceux de Kozmotis s'ouvrir grand. Sa carte d'identité. Il avait regardé sa carte d'identité. Quand avait-il laissé son porte-feuille à portée de main des inconnus ? Il se maudit avant de réaliser que cela ne comptait plus à partir du moment où il laissait l'inconnu en question entrer chez lui sans même recueillir son nom. Il avait vraiment perdu la tête. Ses dents se serrèrent à cette pensée et il détourna les yeux.

C'est le moment que l'inconnu choisit pour laisser son doigt tracer des lignes invisibles le long de son torse. D'abord, ses muscules se contractèrent sous la sensation légère du contact, qui lui aurait presque arraché un frisson – mais il finit par se laisser faire, trop occupé avec ses propres pensées pour poser des barrières ici. Et s'il croyait bien, ces barrières n'avaient plus lieu d'être…

"Ecoute, gamin-"

"Tut, tut, grand-père, n'allons pas par là, d'accord ?" et presque aussitôt, il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, à côté du lit, pour attraper le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qu'il avait de toute évidence posés là. Il dut intensifier l'effort jusqu'à ce que ses longs doigts pâles attrapent la marchandise, et quand ce fut fait, il se réinstalla confortablement sur le torse de Kozmotis. Il semblait tellement décontracté que c'en était déconcertant. Mais d'un autre côté, Kozmotis savait que la situation aurait été mille fois plus délicate si l'adolescent n'avait pas un caractère aussi souple et insouciant. Silencieusement, il se demandait encore s'il devrait demander au jeune de se décaler – ce qu'il, finalement, ne fit pas. Il regarda le type planter une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allumer avec le briquet, avant de reposer l'objet sur le matelas. Puis son index et son majeur cherchèrent la cigarette en question et après avoir expiré un minuscule nuage de fumée, il sourit. "Jack."

Kozmotis mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Alors, ce gars s'appelait Jack… quelque part, ça lui allait comme un gant. Jack l'insouciant. Jack le rebelle. Jack le putain d'adolescent à la peau de poupée qui se trouvait sous ses draps. Son estomac fit un délicieux saletot dans son ventre quand il y songea, et une vague de panique monta en lui encore une fois.

"On est quel jour ?" fit Kozmotis, la voix plus hésitante qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

Pour toute réponse, Jack éclata de rire.

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?" Il rit encore une fois avant de tirer sur sa cigarette et, l'emprisonnant dans ses doigts, lui jeta un bref regard amusé. "Mardi."

À ces mots, Kozmotis laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller derrière lui, soupirant profondément. Mardi. On était Mardi. Cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses… cela voulait dire qu'il avait brisé sa promesse de ne pas sortir le Lundi soir, cela voulait dire aussi qu'il était sans doute en retard pour la réunion du Mardi matin à son boulot. Tous les employés au-dessus d'un certain rang devaient s'y rendre, et pour sûr, l'absence de Kozmotis n'allait pas passer inaperçue. Surtout pas à Caleb…

Ses paumes trouvèrent son visage et il le couvrit de ces dernières, soupirant une énième fois. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. L'odeur légère de la cigarette vint jusqu'à lui et il sentit la main de Jack se poser sur la sienne avant de l'écarter de son visage.

"Hey, beau gosse, tu n'avais pas l'air aussi déprimé hier soir."

C'était indescriptible. Sa voix était mêlée d'inquiétude, mais à peine perceptible, et d'une pointe d'amusement qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de camoufler. De toute évidence il savait quel effet ses mots auraient sur lui avant même qu'il ne les prononce. Il jouait avec lui.

"Alors on a…" commença Kozmotis, mais encore une fois, il fut incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée ; le dire à voix haute était de toute manière comme admettre qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie.

"Ouais," fit Jack avant de prendre la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la retira. "Ça pour le faire, on l'a fait." Et il sourit malicieusement – sourire que Kozmotis prit soin d'ignorer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ; son coeur battait déjà assez vite.

Non seulement il venait de réaliser que Caleb avait réussi à le faire sortir, mais il avait aussi réussi à lui faire ramener quelqu'un chez lui. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était un type qui devait bien avoir la moitié de son âge, et le détail lui sautait aux yeux – c'était un garçon. Non, de sa vie, Kozmotis ne s'était jamais plus senti attiré par eux que par les filles, d'abord, il s'était bien marié, non ? Mais tout à coup, l'incertitude lui prenait les tripes. Il ne comprenait plus rien…

"T'as aucun souvenir d'hier, c'est ça ?" fit Jack d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse, pourtant dénuée d'émotion. Elle était légère, décontractée. Normale.

Kozmotis fronça les sourcils, ses yeux posés sur le garçon qui fumait avec nonchalance en s'appuyant sur son torse. Puis il hocha la tête, doucement. Précautieusement.

"Eh bien…" Kozmotis baissa les yeux, cherchant les mots. "Non, vraiment."

Jack fit mine de soupirer, mais il n'avait pas l'air ennuyé le moins du monde.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin, cependant."

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils brusquement. Kozmotis le regarda faire sans comprendre, tandis que Jack se baissait une nouvelle fois vers l'extrémité du lit pour plonger son bras dans le vide et en sortir une chemise. La chemise blanche que Kozmotis portait la veille. Il la posa sur le matelas et secoua légèrement sa cigarette – les cendres tombèrent de son extrémité et virevoltèrent jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le tissu de sa chemise.

"Eh !"

"Oh, allez. Je parie que tu en as une trentaine, de chemises comme celles-là. Et à en juger par ton caractère, elles sont toutes de la même couleur, hm ?"

Kozmotis ne répondit pas, trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait raison. Il était de ces hommes obsédés par le travail qu'ils n'aimaient pas, pleins de regrets pour cette famille qu'ils n'avaient plus, cette vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir, et qui contrôlaient minutieusement chaque détail de leur existence, même les plus foireux. L'appartement de Kozmotis était souvent en bordel, mais il y avait très peu de choses ici. Tout était minimal, en blanc et en noir, et puisque Kozmotis ne manquait pas de moyens, il jouissait d'un matériel simple mais confortable. Inutile de se faufiler dans son dressing – chose que Jack avait probablement fait – pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas de différence de ce côté-là.

"Merde," fit Jack, faussement grave. C'était presque du remord, cependant, perceptible au-delà de son amusement habituel. "C'était ta première fois et tu ne t'en souviens pas."

Kozmotis s'apprêtait à se braquer une énième fois, et lui dire qu'il n'en savait rien, mais Jack leva vers lui deux yeux satisfaits et le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

"Quoi ? Tu pensais que je n'allais pas remarquer ?"

Contre toute attente, Kozmotis sentit ses joues… rougir. Il fronça les sourcils et au lieu de détourner les yeux, il affronta Jack du regard. Deux pierres bleues contre les abysses dorées qu'étaient ses propres prunelles. Comme pour s'expliquer, Jack poursuivit en haussant les épaules.

"Il y avait des photos de vous trois sur le frigo. Ta femme et ta fille, je veux dire. Sans-"

"Ex."

"Quoi ?" demanda Jack en le regardant subitement, pris de court.

"Ex-femme."

Il lâcha un mot déformé, entre le "oh" et le "ah", et quelque part, il crut déceler une pointe de soulagement.

"Bref," reprit Jack d'un air indifférent. "Tu n'as rien de gay de toute manière."

Kozmotis ne réagit pas. S'il voyait en lui avec autant d'aisance, alors inutile de chercher à lui cacher davantage de choses. À l'évidence, il avait renoncé à la distance au moment où il avait laissé ce type entrer dans son appartement. Une question naquit dans son esprit et trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Encore une fois, Kozmotis se maudit de ne pas filtrer.

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ?" répéta Jack en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Puis, après avoir écrasé sa cigarette sur la boule froissée et pleine de cendres qu'était la chemise de Kozmotis – gagnant au passage un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur de son aîné –, il sourit. "Moi, je prends ce qui vient."

Ne pas voir le double-sens de sa phrase était d'une stupidité immense. Bien entendu, Kozmotis l'avait senti et il ignora la chaleur qui s'étalait sur ses propres joues. Au même moment, alors que les deux hommes se regardaient sans rien dire, l'un la bouche ouverte et les yeux perdus, l'autre souriant éternellement et haussant des sourcils amusés, une sonnerie familière vint craqueler le silence.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le téléphone sonnait sur la table de nuit. Ce n'était pas le téléphone de son appartement mais son téléphone portable, et il devina sans grand mal qui l'appelait.

Son bras trouva son portable avec maladresse et il parvint à le mener jusqu'à son oreille, sous les yeux attentifs et tendres de Jack, avant que la sonnerie ne s'achève.

"Allô ?"

Un silence, et Jack entendit quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil. Une voix de fille. Il sourit – et Kozmotis détourna les yeux, non désireux de se faire distraire de la sorte.

"Quoi ?" fit-il, interloqué, et Jack haussa un sourcil comme pour lui répondre alors que, finalement, Kozmotis posa ses yeux sur lui comme s'il adressait à deux personnes à la fois.

"Merde, merde, merde ! Je-" Il se fit couper, de toute évidence. "Oui, att-" Kozmotis grogna. "J'arrive, d'accord ?"

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde pour mettre fin à l'appel, et le jeta sur le matelas à leurs côtés, sans jamais quitter Jack des yeux. Il y avait une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, mais Jack l'ignorait superbement.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était aussi tard ?"

Comme pour confirmer la chose, Kozmotis vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Sa fille l'avait appelée, mi-furieuse, mi-ennuyée, et l'avait averti qu'il était 18:16. Aujourd'hui, Kozmotis était censé aller la chercher après les cours, car sa mère était 'occupée'. C'était un code pour dire qu'elle était encore avec… avec ce type, là, celui qui petit à petit prenait sa place. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, sauf peut-être envers Seraphina, car même si cette adolescente était une douleur dans le cul, il refusait formellement de laisser un autre homme en faire sa fille.

Il soupira et se redressa, et Jack, sans protester, se laissa rouler sur le dos jusqu'à finir à ses côtés. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder Kozmotis sortir hors du lit, presque paniqué, et partir à la recherche de vêtements survivants. Quand Jack, à moitié recouvert par les draps, finit par lever les yeux en sa direction, il captura l'image parfaite – Kozmotis était de dos, toujours nu, en train de fouiller dans les placards face au lit. Il l'entendit jurer et lâcha un imperceptible rire.

"Je dois aller chercher ma fille au lycée," lâcha Kozmotis à son intention, et s'en étonna lui-même : quel besoin avait Jack de savoir ça, précisément ?

"Ah, les enfants…" chantonna Jack en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, dévoilant ses deux aisselles.

Il gagna un regard en biais de la part de Kozmotis, et Jack lui répondit en un sourire provocateur. Evidemment qu'il s'en amusait – Kozmotis n'était pas sans savoir qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'années entre l'âge de sa fille et l'âge de celui qui, actuellement, se trouvait dans son lit. Merde, dans quelle situation délicate s'était-il encore fourré…

Tout en attrapant une chemise bleue – au grand bonheur de Jack, qui nota que sa remarque de toute à l'heure l'avait poussé à changer ses standards – il chercha un moyen de clarifier la situation. Comment mettre le jeune dehors sans être malpoli, et comment faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se passer ? Dieu merci il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille, c'était déjà ça… mais avoir sur la conscience un tel écart de conduite était presque plus désagréable. Il savait que c'était là, quelque part, que ça s'était passé – mais il était incapable de mettre des souvenirs dessus. L'alcool avait visiblement eu son mot à dire. Koz, en revanche…

"Je peux venir ?" taquina Jack.

"Non, tu-" mais alors qu'il se retournait en sa direction, il capta le sourire satisfait de Jack et réalisa qu'il jouait encore avec lui.

"Tu vas manger avec ta fille ?" demanda Jack, étrangement intéressé.

"Oui," se contenta de répondre Kozmotis en enfilant un caleçon.

"Où ça ?"

"Je n'en sais rien," fit-il en attrapant son pantalon d'affaires.

"Si tu veux mon avis, emmène-là dans une pizzeria. Les gosses adorent ça."

Il se retourna, son geste en suspens, pour trouver Jack encore allongé, les bras derrière sa tête et le sourire accroché aux lèvres, et ses jambes l'une sur l'autre qui faisaient danser ses pieds de gauche à droite.

"D'ailleurs, quel âge tu as ?"

Kozmotis avait soudainement pris une voix sérieuse, presque accusatrice.

"Tu voudrais savoir, hein, Koz ?"

L'intéressé sentit son estomac se serrer à l'entende de son nouveau surnom, celui que Jack avait visiblement décidé d'employer. Il ne lutta pas, cependant – c'était étonnamment agréable. Il se retourna pour faire mine de s'occuper de ses habits, et Jack continua.

"Je viens d'avoir vingt-et-un an."

Avec stupeur, Kozmotis réalisa qu'il venait de rire. Un rire amer, presque ironique.

"Quoi ?" l'interpella Jack, suspicieux.

Ce dernier se retourna dans sa direction et haussa les épaules.

"On a exactement vingt ans de différence," expliqua Kozmotis, tentant vainement d'ignorer le fait qu'énoncer ça à voix haute rendait les choses plus concrètes que jamais.

"Je sais," fit Jack en un semi-sourire.

Evidemment. Il savait. Il avait fouillé ses papiers, de toute façon.

Tant pis. Kozmotis n'avait pas de secret. Enfin, maintenant, il en avait un…

Quand il se retourna à nouveau, Kozmotis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jack était là, debout devant lui, posant sur lui des yeux incroyablement vivants. C'était intense. Kozmotis, quelque part là-dedans, appréciait qu'on le regarde ainsi – qu'_il _le regarde ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… aussi… eh bien, en vie. C'était comme si le jeu de la vie se déroulait sans lui et qu'on venait de le mettre dans la course. Par accident.

Il ignora le corps nu de Jack et, les joues brûlantes, se contenta de remarquer que les longs doigts experts de l'adolescent bouttonnaient sa chemise jusqu'à l'avant-dernier bouton, laissant assez d'espace pour que sa chemise soit confortable. Puis il attrapa le col et sans lui demander son avis, leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire sensuel.

Kozmotis déglutit – et pria pour que Jack ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Il pensa d'abord que Jack allait l'embrasser, et son estomac se noua quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas s'il en était prêt. Hier était une connerie, il avait bu – mais aujourd'hui il avait eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits et il était totalement conscient de chacun de ses gestes. S'il le laissait l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'y aurait plus personne sur qui rejeter la faute à part sa violente envie de combler le silence de son appartement. Et quand la télévision laissait un écho amer, il réalisait qu'en revanche, la voix mélodieuse et taquine de Jack était bien plus rassurante.

Pourtant, Jack n'en fit rien. Il posa son index sur son menton avant de le contourner, tout sourire. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'en aller sans un mot, à la recherche de Dieu savait quoi, il sentit ses lèvres s'aplatir contre son épaule, et même à travers le tissu de sa chemise, il en reconnaissait la douceur.

Son coeur manqua un battement. _Reconnaître. _Il _reconnaissait _la douceur de ses lèvres. Merde, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y était plus étranger. Kozmotis ravala sa panique et laissa un long soupir prendre possession de lui, alors qu'il entendait Jack se balader avec nonchalance en direction du salon.

Oui, c'était officiel.

Kozmotis Pitchiner avait maintenant un secret. Et ce secret s'appelait Jack.


	2. In Too Deep

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?" fit Kozmotis, légèrement irrité. Sa fille savait toujours comment faire grimper l'agacement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perceptible dans sa voix.

"Alors, comme dans 'alors, tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais 45 minutes de retard ?'."

Kozmotis soupira et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il allait devenir fou. D'abord cette saleté de nuit et maintenant, la mauvaise humeur de sa fille. Bien sûr, elle avait le droit de lui en vouloir – et Dieu merci elle n'avait pas attendu sous la pluie, car un beau soleil éclairait la ville et un parfum d'été l'embaumait. Kozmotis n'avait pas l'intention d'évoquer quoi que ce soit – ni le fait qu'il ait fini par ingurgiter assez d'alcool pour finir la nuit avec un adolescent, ni le fait que ça le contrariait profondément.

Kozmotis avait la fâcheuse habitude de se plaindre de maux de dos, mais là, même après avoir dormi toute la journée, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire son état. Il était incapable de penser correctement, et la faim le dévorait, mais il refusait obstinément de manger, tout comme il refusait de dire à sa fille ce qu'il l'avait retenu. Elle en avait conclu, comme toujours, qu'il lui portait peu d'intérêt.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça m'est sorti de la tête."

"C'est ça," fit Seraphina, et elle lui arracha un soupir.

Il voulut lui répondre, et se préparait déjà à retenir l'avalanche d'irritation qui montait en lui, mâchoire crispée, mais quelqu'un intervint à leur table.

"Vous avez choisi ?"

Kozmotis soupira derechef tandis que Seraphina confia la pizza qu'elle avait choisie. Jack lui avait un peu plus tôt suggéré de se rendre à une pizzeria avec sa fille, mais comme un signe du destin, Seraphina avait elle-même choisi de s'y rendre. Ils avaient, bien sûr, choisi la plus proche de chez Kozmotis, à deux pâtés d'immeubles du sien. Kozmotis était de ces gens qui économisaient le temps et qui, au bout du compte, se retrouvaient à gaspiller ce qu'ils avaient mis de côté. C'est vrai, il aurait bien voulu que les choses soient différentes – mais à part son travail, Kozmotis n'avait absolument rien. Même son ami le plus proche était un collègue. Il n'aimait pas les animaux. Sa fille le détestait. Sa femme, n'en parlons pas. Enfin, ex-femme. Allergique aux relations humaines et à tout ce qui portait une notion colorée, vivante ou autre, Kozmotis n'était pas loin du fantôme.

La table se mit à vibrer alors que le serveur lui demanda s'il souhaitait prendre quelque chose, et il déclina d'un mouvement de tête avant de se pencher vers son téléphone. C'était au moins la dixième fois que Sophie l'appelait ce soir. Évidemment, il ne doutait pas que Seraphina l'avait mise au courant de son horrible retard, inadmissible, pour sûr, mais involontaire. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait, alors, comme les neuf fois précédentes, il appuya sur la touche rouge de son Blackberry et noua ses doigts en s'accoudant sur la table. Le serveur était parti et les yeux de Seraphina traînaient avec ennui en direction de son téléphone.

"Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

Il rit légèrement, amer. "Parce que c'est ta mère."

Cette fois, Seraphina ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil comme si elle comprenait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation ridicule. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Seraphina commença à lui _parler_.

"Madame Hills dit que j'ai des capacités en sciences."

Kozmotis leva les yeux vers elle tout en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Sa fille jouait avec son verre de soda, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bord du récipient, et elle ne le regardait pas. Il voulait la remercier, cependant, de faire l'effort de se confier à lui. Même la moindre et la plus futile des informations était quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Ils étaient de ceux qui avaient du mal à communiquer. Énormément de mal.

"C'est bien," fit-il. "À ton âge les sciences étaient ma bête noire."

Seraphina sourit discrètement avant de retrouver son masque d'adolescente blasée. Elle avait eu vent des notes catastrophiques de son père, quand il était au lycée, et même si elle se considérait comme une mauvaise élève, elle aussi, il n'y avait pas photo. Enfin, c'était parce que son père ne travaillait pas. Il était… un peu insouciant, lui aussi. Kozmotis remarqua qu'il ressemblait énormément à Jack, et se demanda comment les choses avaient pu évoluer de cette manière. Qu'avait-il fait, précisément, pour finir comme ça ? Le temps avait filé si vite…

"Je pense que je vais faire des études scientifiques," ajouta-t-elle. "De toute façon, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse."

Kozmotis fit mine d'hocher la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi avait eu cette phrase, durant laquelle il se torturait l'esprit, incapable de trouver le moindre centre d'intérêt, autre que celui de se créer des ennuis. Sa fille avait du potentiel ? Alors, autant qu'elle l'utilise, oui.

"Et qu'en dit ta mère ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, légèrement ennuyée. "Oh, Maman… elle a dit genre… "tu n'es pas assez sérieuse pour l'université" ou des trucs style "c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire"… Tu vois le truc."

Il hocha doucement la tête, une seconde fois, silencieux. Il connaissait Sophie mieux que personne et cette femme avait un réel problème émotionnel. Elle agissait toujours sur le contraire de sa pensée, et ne réalisait pas à quel point ses mots pouvaient influencer le reste. Si elle disait des choses pareilles à Seraphina, il y avait des chances qu'elle la prenne au mot. Soudain, il se sentit pris d'un élan de tendresse et même si ce n'était pas son genre, voulut la rassurer… à sa manière.

"Personnellement, je préfère te savoir dans un laboratoire à étudier des rats que dans un bureau à faire tous les mauvais choix que j'ai faits."

Seraphina rit légèrement puis, après une dizaine de secondes de silence, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Tu es vraiment malheureux avec ta vie ?"

Kozmotis ne répondit pas tout de suite. À bien y réfléchir il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, se contentant de se plaindre, à gauche, à droite, ou simplement dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais que voulait-il ? En fin de compte, cette vie-là était peut-être celle qu'il était destiné à avoir.

Comme il ne répondait pas, plongé dans ses pensées, elle tenta de nouveau.

"Tu ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un ? Comme Maman l'a fait ?"

Il leva les yeux vers Seraphina et son coeur sembla vibrer dans sa poitrine, avec violence et vivacité. Trouver quelqu'un ? C'était ironique, pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer la nuit avec un type de vingt ans plus jeune et dont il ne savait que le prénom – et la douceur de ses lèvres. À cette pensée, son estomac fit un bond et il détourna les yeux.

"À quoi bon ?" fit-il.

Kozmotis, après tout, n'avait jamais trouvé de réel intérêt aux relations. Caleb était son ami, c'était suffisant. Il avait eu une femme, c'était suffisant aussi. Il n'aimait pas s'accrocher sur ces futilités, et se retrouver dépendant à la fin de l'histoire. N'était-il pas bien comme il était ? Inutile d'ajouter une femme à l'équation… ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Seraphina ne releva pas et le serveur arriva pour lui donner son plat. Elle lâcha un léger cri d'excitation à la vue de son énorme pizza, et Kozmotis en profita pour décliner le nouvel appel qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son Blackberry. Sophie avait au moins la qualité d'être déterminée. Enfin, qualité…

Dix, puis quinze minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles ils échangèrent, de temps en temps, quelques mots – voire quelques phrases, quand ils avaient vraiment la volonté. Au final, Seraphina ne parvint pas à finir sa pizza, et Kozmotis était incapable de commander quoi que ce soit.

"Tu ne la veux pas, tu es sûr ?"

Kozmotis secoua la tête, l'air presque dégoûté.

"Tu sais, tu ne fais que te nourrir de plats chinois à emporter. Je ne suis pas une experte en bouffe, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par choper une indigestion."

Son père lâcha un soupir à moitié amusé et secoua la tête, plus doucement. "Très classe."

"Quand tu veux," fit Seraphina en le gratifiant d'un bref salut militaire, et Kozmotis entreprit d'aller payer la note alors qu'elle finissait sa boisson.

Il se leva de la table, jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone pour savoir l'heure – il était 19h49 –, et fourra son portefeuille dans sa poche tout en faisant demi-tour. Téléphone en main, il ouvrit son répertoire pour créer un message à l'intention de Caleb, et une fois arrivé devant le comptoir, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

"L'addition, s'il vous plaît," marmonna-t-il sans quitter son téléphone des yeux, tout en tapant sur les touches pour entrer le nom de son collègue.

Le garçon de l'autre côté du comptoir lui répondit poliment et un bruit sourd éclata dans la cuisine, au fond de la pizzeria. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté mais, trop ennuyé pour vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui venait de se passer, continua son message. Il demandait à Caleb de l'appeler le plus vite possible. Il avait manqué une journée de travail et sans prévenir, qui plus est – il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de son ami pour monter une excuse de béton ; et pire encore, il hésitait à confier à ce dernier ce qui s'était passé. Devait-il ? Le voulait-il ?

"Frost, tu t'en occupes s'il te plaît !" cria le type derrière le comptoir en s'éloignant, et il capta une lointaine réponse.

Décidément…

Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et envoya son message, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la confirmation de son envoi. Une fois fait, il verrouilla son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche de pantalon. Puis il se tourna vers le comptoir et au même moment, l'employé chargé de prendre la relève et qui, visiblement, avait déjà tapé le nécessaire sur l'écran électronique, leva les yeux.

"Ça fera 21 dollars."

Ce fut bref, efficace. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et des deux côtés, la réaction fut instantanée. Kozmotis ouvrit sa bouche et, retenant un énième soupir, parvint à laisser passer un "vous vous foutez de moi", tandis que Jack, de l'autre côté du comptoir, venait de croiser les bras dans une expression profondément amusée.

"Alors, tu as suivi mes conseils."

Kozmotis laissa tomber la surprise et revêtit son visage d'un masque distant et ennuyé.

"Pas du tout."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?" répliqua l'adolescent, sourire aux oreilles.

"Ma fille avait une envie de pizza."

Comme pour accompagner les paroles, Jack se pencha au-dessus du comptoir jusqu'à apercevoir une jeune fille, les cheveux aussi sombres que son père, appuyée avec lassitude sur la table qui lui faisait face.

"Aucun doute, c'est ta fille."

Kozmotis ignora la remarque alors que Jack éclatait de rire, et sortit son portefeuille pour trouver des billets. Il tomba d'abord sur sa carte d'identité, et se remémora les mots de Jack, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. De fil en aiguille, des flashs violents et brumeux lui revinrent en mémoire et il cessa son geste pour lever les yeux vers Jack. Celui-là ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et l'observa en retour, mais aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

Finalement, Kozmotis s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa les yeux vers la liasse de billets dans son portefeuille, laissant ses deux tremblants et nerveux chercher la somme adéquate. Une fois fait, il les posa vivement sur le comptoir, non désireux de sentir la peau de Jack contre la sienne, et se gratta la nuque en fermant son portefeuille. Bordel, c'était gênant.

"Hm… je suppose que ça suffira… Garde la monnaie, tu veux ?"

Jack attrapa les billets, et Kozmotis regarda une légère déception sur son visage. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Et pourquoi diable en avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Rien de ce qui se passait n'avait de sens, c'était un véritable casse-tête. Jack les compta silencieusement et les posa à l'intérieur de la caisse.

Ce n'est que là que Kozmotis s'autorisa à l'observer. Il portait une casquette, comme le reste des employés, et un simple t-shirt bleu qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Puis il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir embrassé – et une part de lui se demanda ce que ça faisait, d'embrasser ces lèvres-là – puis ces yeux auxquels il semblait s'habituer plus vite que prévu. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

"Alors…" commença Kozmotis, troublé.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher dehors. Il ne vit même pas que Seraphina avait quitté la table pour se glisser derrière lui.

"On y va ?" C'était la voix pressante de sa fille, presque aussi autoritaire que celle de Kozmotis.

Il hocha la tête en sa direction, conscient que l'irruption de sa fille avait brisé ce qu'il y avait dans l'air, peu importe ce que c'était. Seraphina soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, sortant de la pizzeria sans un seul mot, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Kozmotis fit volte face en direction de Jack et comme s'il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à la vue du jeune homme, son coeur fit un drôle de mouvement.

"Hey, Koz," fit Jack.

L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui, un brin de panique dans les yeux. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il n'avait pas envie de partir – et sa fille attendant dehors était la signature définitive de la réalité, aussi salope était-elle.

"Hm," répondit-il, absent.

"On se reverra, pas vrai ?" C'était une question, mais il nota une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Visiblement, il avait été presque certain qu'il se rendrait sur ces lieux, mais les circonstances semblaient différentes de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, lui non plus. Jack semblait incertain, et plein d'un espoir naïf.

Kozmotis aimait croire qu'il n'était pas si naïf que ça.

"Ouais," fit Kozmotis, et il parvint à esquisser un sourire, presque aussi malicieux que ceux de Jack, "on se reverra."

Quelque part, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas totalement de la certitude… plutôt… de l'espoir. Stupide. Il avait passé l'âge.

Jack lui sourit, plus timide, cette fois-ci, et quelques secondes après, comme s'il avait halluciné, celui-là se mua en quelque chose de profondément moqueur. Il douta même d'avoir vu ce côté timide de lui.

Kozmotis commença à reculer et, au bout de quelques pas, fit volte face en direction de la porte. Il pouvait encore s'imaginer Jack, debout derrière le comptoir, intouchable. Puis une voix l'interpella, et il s'arrêta, stupéfait.

"Souviens-toi : c'est pas parce que tu as oublié que tu n'as pas aimé."

Kozmotis sentit ses joues virer rouges et ses jambes se dérober, et il regarda Jack par-dessus son épaule. Avait-il vraiment crié ça dans le restaurant ? Les gens ne semblaient pas y prêter attention – mais il était difficile d'ignorer ce que Jack voulait vraiment dire par là. Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres, aussi gêné qu'en colère, et regarda une dernière fois le sourire de Jack avant de se retourner pour de bon.

Il passa les portes, le coeur battant, incapable d'oublier ses mots.

Il avait oublié. Avait-il aimé ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Et il aurait tué pour se souvenir…

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé et c'était Vendredi soir. Seraphina ne venait pas ce soir, car elle dormait chez une de ses amies (même si Kozmotis avait légèrement douté sur le mot "ami(e)", on ne sait jamais), et à la place, il avait accueilli la voix rassurant de Caleb dans son appartement. Ils venaient d'une longue journée de travail, à laquelle il avait du se rendre en avance, encore, car on l'avait prévenu qu'à son prochain retard, il récolterait sûrement ce qu'il avait semé. Menace ? Non. Justice : probablement.

"Tu es sérieux ? Moi, je l'ai trouvé plutôt ridicule…"

"Oh arrête, c'était géant," fit Caleb, les yeux brillants. "Si on épargne bien sûr l'humiliation du refus de sa condition," il rit, "je veux dire sérieusement, après un discours pareil, on s'attend à avoir toutes les voies, nan ? Moi, en tout cas, j'ai voté pour sa proposition."

Kozmotis secoua la tête, amusé.

"Noooon !"

"Si, je t'assure." Il rit de plus belle. "C'était nettement plus amusant que celles de ces vieux schnocks !"

Et il perdit Kozmotis sur ces mots, hilare. Caleb plongea ses baguettes dans une des boîtes posées sur la table, et avant même qu'il ne parvienne à enfourner les longues pâtes chinoises dans sa bouche, un long bruit grave vint le faire sursauter.

Kozmotis éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, incapable de se contenir.

"Mon gars, c'était le rot le plus imprévu de toute ma vie," s'écria Caleb, à moitié stupéfait, et à moitié hilare, buttant sur ses mots pour ne pas exploser de rire à son tour.

Ils se calmèrent finalement, puis allèrent d'un sujet à un autre, et au bout de la conversation, ils eurent finit toutes les boîtes. Ce fut Caleb qui nettoya car il savait que Kozmotis ne le ferait pas autrement. Puis au lieu de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de digérer, comme c'était prévu (habituellement), il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et porta sa main libre à son ventre.

"Seigneur, mon lit m'appelle," lâcha-t-il.

"Quoi ?" fit Kozmotis, incrédule. "Il n'est que 23 heures…"

"Ouais, mais le temps de rentrer chez moi et que ma copine me raconte sa journée au téléphone, tu sais… et puis…" il s'arrêta, levant un de ses bras pour sentir son aisselle droite. "J'aurais grand besoin d'une douche."

Kozmotis, qui se tenait assis sur le canapé, jambes écartées et coudes posés sur chacune de ses jambes, secoua doucement la tête. Il avait fallu que son ami soit le type le plus bizarre de toute la ville. Au moins, il avait le mérite de le faire rire. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et le salua de son index, collé à sa tempe.

"Eh bien, au revoir, soldat," rit Kozmotis.

Caleb éclata de rire et trouva son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, récupérant au passage son sac de travail, principalement constitué, tout comme celui de Kozmotis, de son ordinateur portable, et sa ramassa sa veste de costard qu'il avait posée sur un des chaises du salon. Il entendit une dernière blague de sa part avant que la porte ne se referme et il se trouva là, seul dans son salon, à rire tout seul de leur précédente conversation.

Puis la fatigue vint – non, pas la fatigue, l'ennui. Il se remémora les mots de Caleb et songea qu'il était l'heure de prendre une douche, lui aussi. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, posés comme d'habitude n'importe comment et n'importe où, il entra dans la douche, alors que l'eau coulait déjà depuis une vingtaine de secondes, laissant une fumée chaude s'élever dans la salle. Il entendait la télévision passer les informations en boucle sur une de ces chaînes oubliées, et au début, alors que l'eau rencontra sa chevelure hirsute, avec ces cheveux sombres habituellement dressés vers l'arrière, tels des pics, il chercha même à décrypter ce que disait le présentateur. Puis peu à peu, il oublia de se concentrer, et à mesure que ses pensées allaient ici et là, il abandonna. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils racontaient des choses intéressantes, de toute façon. De meurtres, encore et encore, des inondations, des prises d'otages dans les pays en guerre, des massacres, des crashs d'avion, des viols d'enfants. Il entendait trop d'horreurs pour avoir envie d'en entendre davantage. Il avait besoin… d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais jamais on n'annoncerait à la télévision que Kozmotis Pitchiner venait de gagner l'attention du monde – et mieux, l'attention de la Chance. On a vite fait d'oublier que la plupart des relations basées sur la haine sont réciproques.

Alors que l'eau coulait, encore et encore, le long de sa peau, il manqua de s'endormir. Ses mains frottèrent son visage et il prit sa respiration alors qu'un filet d'eau courait sur son visage. Il balança sa tête vers l'arrière, laissa le jet d'eau nettoyer son corps de ses péchés. De ses pensées. De tout. Absolument tout. Ses cheveux se lissèrent dans la direction que prenait l'eau, semblable à sa coiffure habituelle, son front dénué de la moindre mèche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il coupa l'eau et resta là, debout dans la douche, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

La pièce était assez chaude pour qu'il ne frissonne pas, mais il attendit quand même avant de se pencher pour atteindre la serviette, qu'il noua avec gratitude autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la douche, posant précautionneusement son pied sur le tapis – il avait déjà glissé auparavant, maladroit comme il était – et il soupira tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Sa peau pâle avait des airs de cadavre, de temps en temps. C'était de ces soirs où c'était le cas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les coiffant au passage vers l'arrière de sa tête, puis attrapa une seconde serviette pour essuyer son torse et ses épaules.

Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un caleçon noir et un t-shirt blanc que le sommeil venait déjà. Cheveux encore mouillés, il se laissa basculer sur le lit, rebondissant légèrement avant que son poids ne s'enfonce dans le matelas. Il observa le plafond, songeur. Pensa à Caleb et leur conversation. À Sophie et son nouveau petit-ami. À Seraphina et sa bataille dans le monde adolescent. Et, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, à Jack. Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu, ni croisé, et il commençait à perdre tout espoir de le croiser. Mardi, cependant, il était parti chercher sa fille avant que Jack ne parte de son appartement. Au point où il en était, il avait donné des doubles des clés à l'adolescent en lui demandant de les glisser sous le paillasson en partant. Dans la hâte, il avait oublié d'aller les chercher, mais il n'était plus sûr qu'elles y soient maintenant. Quoique… pourquoi les aurait-il gardées ? C'était stupide.

Allongé en étoile de mer sur un lit qui lui sembla soudainement trop vide, il s'endormit avant même qu'il ne commence à lutter contre Morphée. Kozmotis ferma les yeux et, incapable de mener la moindre bataille contre le sommeil, se laissa emporter dans les abysses profondes du royaume des rêves. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte qu'il se réveilla. Au départ, il ne remarqua pas le bruit, trop occupé à suivre l'évolution de son rêve. Il était trop ancré dedans pour remonter à la surface de la réalité. Puis les coups se firent plus violents, plus pressants, et une pointe d'angoisse naquit dans sa poitrine – ce qui le mena petit à petit vers la réalité, comme un lien, fébrile mais là quand même. Au bout de la troisième série de coups, il se redressa, haletant, et observa autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, sur le dos, redressé sur ses coudes, tout à fait comme il s'était endormi. Il faisait toujours nuit dehors. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? D'ici, il entendait la télévision combler le silence.

Cette fois, il y eut deux coups, brutes mais presque désespérés, et Kozmotis n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter hors du lit et se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas de judas, alors, c'était à ses risques et périls, mais il habitait à un étage bien trop haut pour qu'on ait pris la peine de venir le cambrioler. De plus, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son souffle ni même de regarder qui se trouvait en face de lui que deux bras se refermaient sur lui et qu'un corps se pressait contre le sien, désespéré. Avide de contact. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un semblant de sanglot qu'il se décida à fermer la porte de son pied et de poser délicatement ses paumes sur le dos qui lui était offert.

Il reconnaissait cette odeur. La douceur de ses doigts qui chatouillait sa nuque, à l'endroit où ses derniers cheveux s'arrêtaient.

"Jack," murmura Kozmotis, inquiet et surpris à la fois.

Rien ne lui répondit, et il se demanda s'il avait rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'un long râle s'échappe de sa bouche, si près de son oreille qu'il l'entendit presque de l'intérieur. Son coeur se serra et instantanément, il raffermit son emprise autour de sa taille, le serrant fort contre lui, même s'il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de_ pourquoi_. Il le faisait, c'est tout.

Et sans trop savoir comment, sa main droite courut le long de son dos pour parvenir jusqu'à son crâne, et il y plongea ses longs doigts pour caresser ses cheveux avec une douceur qu'il ne se savait pas. Même avec Seraphina, il n'était pas aussi… humain. De toute manière, Jack était différent. Jack était différent depuis la seconde où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Jack n'avait jamais, pas même une seule seconde, été comme les autres.

C'était peut-être ce que ça coûtait pour s'en rendre compte. Toujours est-il qu'il s'autorisa à lâcher prise alors que Jack s'abandonnait dans ses bras, contre son épaule, son oreille, contre sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, non, mais Jack le lui dirait sûrement – et s'il ne le faisait pas, eh bien, tant pis. Parce qu'il avait retenu le chemin jusqu'ici, et que c'était à sa porte qu'il était venu sonner, au moment même où Kozmotis désespérait silencieusement de le trouver.

Peu importe quel nom "ça" avait. Il ne voulait pas leur donner de nom. Il se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort, si c'était possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps contre le sien, aussi proche que la physique les autorisait à être. Jack était trempé. Il avait plu ? Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, ils gouttaient lentement dans le vide, contre sa main, et son t-shirt était humide. Mince, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt… bordel, que faisait-il trempé en pleine nuit ? Et quelle heure était-il, d'abord ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude grandit en lui et il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les longs craquements de son coeur alors que Jack gémissait de douleur contre son oreille. C'était comme entendre le chaos éclater – mais avec une douceur surprenante.

"Jack…"

L'adolescent ne répondit qu'en sanglots, incapable de former des mots, incapable même d'essayer d'en former. Il s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme si, peu importe combien il était en sécurité ici, il refusait obstinément de lâcher prise.

Puis, alors qu'ils avaient niché l'un l'autre leur visage dans leur cou, Kozmotis se rendit compte qu'il ne pleurait plus. Avait-il seulement commencé à pleurer ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas – il ne se souvenait pas du bruit douloureux que faisait Jack quand il pleurait. Car il reposait là, contre lui, immobile et à peine en vie – mais il sentit les doigts de ce dernier caresser sa nuque et titiller légèrement ses cheveux.

Kozmotis ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Peu importe combien il avait voulu se convaincre du fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce gamin… il avait incroyablement foiré.

Et c'est sûrement à cet instant, exactement, qu'il sut.

Qu'il sut qu'il était trop tard. Qu'il était dedans trop profondément.


End file.
